


Sprotte und Melanie

by vacths



Category: Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacths/pseuds/vacths
Summary: Sprotte/Melanie. Spielt vor "Die wilden Hühner und das Leben", aber deutlich nach "Die wilden Hühner und die Liebe". Die Mädels sind also etwa 16.
Relationships: Sprotte/Melanie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sprotte und Melanie

**Author's Note:**

> Sprotte/Melanie. Spielt vor "Die wilden Hühner und das Leben", aber deutlich nach "Die wilden Hühner und die Liebe". Die Mädels sind also etwa 16.

Als Sprotte an einem schon leicht herbstlichen Samstagnachmittag beim Wohnwagen ankam und Melanies Fahrrad sah, dachte sie sich nichts dabei. Zwar hatten sie kein Bandentreffen ausgemacht, aber die wilden Hühner liebten ihr Bandenquartier und hingen daher auch sonst oft dort ab, häufig alleine oder nur zu zweit.

‘Wahrscheinlich machen ihre Eltern mal wieder so doll Stress, dass sie es zuhause nicht aushält’, dachte Sprotte, als sie ihr Rad abschloss und auf den Wohnwagen zulief. Zwar tat es ihr leid, dass Melanie es zuhause nicht so einfach hatte, aber trotzdem: ‘Hoffentlich jammert sie nicht auch noch über irgendwelche Pickel. Manchmal ist Melli echt anstrengend…’ Sprotte seufzte leise. ‘Anstrengend… aber auch traumhaft schön.’ Wieder seufzte sie. ‘Warum denke ich sowas?’ 

Sprotte öffnete die Wohnwagentür. “Melanie?” 

“Sprotte?”, tönte es ein bisschen verschlafen aus der Kuschelecke. Melanie lag ausgestreckt auf einem Haufen Kissen. Die dunkelbraunen Stiefel lagen auf dem Boden, Melanie trug hautfarbene Strümpfe und ein pinkes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln. Ihre Locken waren ein bisschen zerzaust und sie trug erstaunlich wenig Schminke, bloss Mascara und Lippenstift. 

‘Das steht ihr’, dachte Sprotte und ärgerte sich, dass sie schon wieder über Mellis Aussehen nachdachte und ihr insgeheim Komplimente machte. Gleichzeitig war es ihr auf einmal irgendwie unangenehm, dass sie nur ihre alte Tigerhose und einen zu großen, grauen Kapuzenpulli von Fred trug. Und ihre roten Haare waren mal wieder ein einziges Durcheinander. 

“Ein wahres Vogelnest”, sagte Oma Slättberg immer. Vielleicht hatte sie recht? Was Melanie wohl von ihren Haaren dachte? Und generell von ihren Aussehen? 

Sprotte seufzte. ‘Was sind denn das wieder für Gedanken?’

“Alles okay?” Melanie richtete sich auf, streckte sich und stand auf. 

“Ja, bei mir schon. Wieso?”

“Na, weil du so komisch geseufzt hast?”

“Ach so.” Sprotte wurde ein bisschen rot. “Ich bin bloß müde.”

“Kein Wunder, bei dem grauen, tristen Himmel draußen. Mir gehts ähnlich.” Melanie deutete auf den Tisch. “Willst du Tee? Ich hab eine neue Fruchtmischung von Frieda ausprobiert, schmeckt gut.” 

“Gerne.” Sprotte nahm sich eine Tasse und goss sich von der roten Flüssigkeit ein. “Und du, was machst du hier?”

Eigentlich hatte sie jetzt eine leicht zickige Antwort erwartet à la “Warum? Du bist ja auch allein hierher gekommen!”, doch Melanie meinte nur: “Meine Schwester hat ihren nervigen Freund eingeladen und sie schauen die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Action-Serien, bei denen geballert wird. Und natürlich müssen sie die Lautstärke voll aufdrehen. Das hält doch keiner aus!”

“Und deine Eltern sagen nichts dazu?”

“Nee, meine Mutter arbeitet heute im Supermarkt und mein Vater ist seinen Bruder besuchen gefahren.” Melanie setzte sich Sprotte gegenüber an den Tisch und trank ihre Tasse leer.

“Und da kommst du lieber hierher als zu Willi?” Sprotte bereute die Frage sofort. Jetzt würde sie garantiert angezickt werden. 

Doch Melanie blieb ruhig. “Ach, der… Ich wollte eigentlich einfach mal alleine sein.”

Was war denn heute mit ihr los? Sie war ganz komisch. So ruhig und angenehm erträglich. ‘Und hübsch’, dachte Sprotte und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. ‘Warum denke ich heute andauernd, dass sie total hübsch ist?’ 

“Oh, und dann komme ich vorbei und störe dich beim Alleinsein.” Sprotte nahm verlegen einen Schluck lauwarmen Tee, der wirklich nicht schlecht schmeckte. 

“Macht doch nix.” Melanie lächelte sie an. 

Sprotte war ganz verwirrt. Irgendwie war heute was Komisches in der Luft… 

“Immerhin konnte ich ein Nickerchen machen ohne Geballer im Hintergrund.” Sie streckte sich nochmals. “Das tat gut. Und was machst du hier, Oberhuhn?”

“Ach, ich wollte eigentlich nur nach den Hühnern sehen…” Dass sie eigentlich auch ein bisschen alleine sein wollte, um über gewisse Dinge nachzudenken, verschwieg sie. 

“Alles klar.” Melanie lächelte wieder, was Sprotte ganz durcheinander brachte. Was war denn heute mit ihr los?

“Denkst du, die anderen kommen auch noch?”, fragte Melli und Sprotte zuckte die Achseln. 

“Ich glaube nicht. Trude und Steve sind im Europapark, Wilma bereitet sich intensiv auf ein Casting vor und Frieda ist immer noch krank.” 

“Stimmt. Hoffentlich hat sie uns nicht angesteckt.” Melli rümpfte die Nase. 

‘Endlich verhält sie sich wieder einigermaßen normal’, dachte Sprotte erleichtert. Dieses Lächeln und die entspannte Art empfand sie als verwirrend. 

“Ich glaub nicht”, meinte Sprotte. “Sonst würden wir mittlerweile auch über dem Klo hängen.”

“Igitt.” Melanie verzog die zartrosa geschminkten Lippen. Über ihrer Oberlippe hatte sich eine rote Linie gebildet. Der Tee schien ein bisschen abzufärben.

“Du hast da was.” Sprotte deutete auf ihre Oberlippe und wurde - warum auch immer - ein bisschen rot. “Der Tee färbt wohl ab.”

Melanie seufzte und angelte sich die Küchenrolle. “Kannst du es wegmachen, Sprotte? Ich hab keine Lust, jetzt zum Spiegel zu gehen. Ich seh bestimmt grauenhaft aus.”

“Quatsch”, meinte Sprotte und riss ein Blatt Küchenpapier ab, das sie zusammenknüllte. 

Als sie sich zu Melanie rüber beugte, fing ihr Herz auf einmal an, heftig zu klopfen. Melli roch angenehm nach Vanille und Blumen.

“Aber verwisch meinen Lippenstift nicht”, mahnte Melli.

“Ich geb mir Mühe.” Sprotte versuchte, ganz cool zu bleiben. ‘Was ist denn mit mir los? Ich soll ihr doch nur ein bisschen Tee wegwischen, warum macht mich das so nervös?”

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern schaffte es das Oberhuhn, Melanies Oberlippe zu säubern, ohne den Lippenstift zu verwischen.

“So, geschafft.” Sprotte ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und warf das Küchenpapier neben ihre Tasse. 

“Sicher?” Melanie musterte sie. “Mit deinen zitternden Händen hast du mir bestimmt das halbe Make-up verschmiert.”

‘Mist’, dachte Sprotte. ‘Sie hat gemerkt, dass ich irgendwie komisch drauf bin.’

“Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Sprotte? Ist dir nicht gut? Hat dich Frieda vielleicht doch angesteckt?”

“Nee, alles gut”, sagte Sprotte hastig und trank einen Schluck Tee. “Ich glaube, ich bin einfach ein bisschen erschöpft.”

“Willst du dich auch ein bisschen hinlegen?”

“Nee, ist schon gut. Ich glaube, ich geh nach Hause.” Sprotte stand auf und wollte nach der Tasse greifen, doch ihre Hände zitterten immer noch.

“So lasse ich dich aber nicht aufs Fahrrad steigen”, kam es von Melanie. “Du legst dich jetzt hin.”

Sprotte protestierte nicht, ging rüber zur Kuschelecke und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer. Was war denn mit ihr los? Irgendwie kam ihr dieser Zustand bekannt vor, doch sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen. 

Melanie spülte die Tassen ab. “Willst du was essen? Vielleicht brauchst du was Süßes.” 

“Nein danke”, winkte Sprotte ab. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, ihr Magen fühlte sich seltsam verknotet an. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch Friedas Magendarmgeschichte eingefangen? Nee, das konnte es nicht sein, ihr war ja auch gar nicht übel.

“Ich leg mich dazu, ja?” Melanie kuschelte sich neben Sprotte in die Kissen. “Das Wetter macht mich echt heftig müde.” 

“Mhm”, gab Sprotte bestätigend von sich. Da war wieder Melanies Duft… Vanilleeis und Blumenwiese. Kein anderer Mensch roch so gut, dachte Sprotte. ‘Nicht einmal Fred…’ Erschrocken über ihre eigenen Gedanken zuckte sie zusammen. 

“Alles klar, Sprotte?” Melanie klang besorgt. Sprotte vergrub ihr rotes Gesicht in den Kissen. 

“Jaja, alles gut.”

“Wenn du das sagst…” Melli schien ihr nicht zu glauben und rückte ein bisschen näher an sie ran.

“Ist dir kalt? Ich kann uns sonst ne Decke aus dem Schrank holen.”

“Ne Decke wär toll”, murmelte das Oberhuhn.

Als Melanie sie zudeckte und selbst auch unter die Decke schlüpfte, legte sie den Arm um Sprottes Taille. “Damit dir auch ganz sicher nicht kalt ist.”

“Danke…” Sprottes Herz klopfte ununterbrochen so stark, dass sie Angst hatte, Melanie würde es bemerken. So lag sie sonst nur mit Fred in einem Bett. Es war komisch, in Mellis Arm zu liegen. Komisch… aber schön. Und dieser Duft… Sprotte bekam plötzlich Angst, dass sie selbst nicht gut riechen könnte. Aber da Melanie bei sowas heikel war, hätte sie sich bestimmt schon von Sprotte abgewandt, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre. 

Auf einmal hatte sie Lust, sich noch enger an Melanie zu kuscheln. So eng, wie sie sonst nur mit Fred im Bett lag. Fred… Melanie… Sprottes Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde aus. Sie war doch nicht etwa in Melanie verknallt?


End file.
